


Just a Taste

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Detailed rimming, Kinks, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Mikey has a new kink he wants to try with Donnie.





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this literally just came from a single panel in inkyturtle's last Casino Bunny comic.
> 
> I've written rimming in tcest stories of mine before but I feel like I might have gone a little too far with this one. Ah well, what's done is done lol
> 
> First time writing a Donnie/Mikey centered fic so that's something!

"Hey, D," Mikey waved, walking further into his brother's lab. "You busy?"

"No more so than usual," The taller turtle mumbled, turning off his blowtorch and lifting up his mask. "What's up?"

Instead of answering him, Mikey dropped his eyelids slightly and bit his lip.

Donnie could already feel the lower half of his plastron stirring from that look alone, but he sighed heavily. "Really, Mikey? We just did it yesterday. Last night, actually. TWELVE HOURS AGO, to be precise."

"But Donnie..." Mikey whined.

Again, the stirring only heightened. He wanted to just as badly as Mikey did. His body was making that abundantly clear. He just really wanted to get his work done...for once.

"Can't Leo or Raph...?" Donnie started, his voice sounding strained.

"I wanted to try something new," Mikey interrupted.

Donnie blinked, dropping his work immediately, but carefully.

He always loved trying new things. Especially new sex-related things. And his brothers knew this. While the other brothers might shy away from a new thing, Donnie was always on board.

There was always the chance it was a lie (mostly only coming from an impatiently horny Raph) but it was always worth the risk. Plus, either way Donnie _did_ get to have sex, so...

"What is it, Mikey?"

Suddenly, the usually confident young turtle rubbed his arm nervously. "Not here." He grabbed Donnie's hand and led him out of the lab and into his bedroom.

Donnie tried to regulate his breathing, giving his brother a soft smile. "Where do you want me?"

"On the bed," Mikey answered, looking a lot calmer now that he was in the comfort of his own room, door closed and locked.

Donnie sat on the edge of the bed, looking to Mikey for further instructions.

"Lay down."

Donnie proceeded to do so, stopping halfway when the jokester told him to lie on his stomach.

Arching his eye ridge slightly, Donnie obeyed the command, so he was lying face down. He moved slightly, turning his head and resting his cheek on the pillow.

After a moment, he looked over at his brother still standing by the door. From this angle, he could tell Mikey was looking directly at his ass.

Whatever he was planning on doing must have been a doozy compared to his other kinks. Mikey never took this long to get started.

Donnie lifted his body slightly and waved his bottom, his tail wagging in the process, encouraging Mikey as best he could from his position.

He heard the quick intake of breath from his brother and suddenly a hand was on his tail.

Donnie churred instantly, pushing himself against Mikey's hand.

The younger turtle continued to stroke the small appendage slowly. Agonizingly slowly. Donnie bit his lip, attempting to keep himself from begging Mikey to get on with it.

"Promise you won't think I'm weird."

"Never," Donnie breathed out.

And he meant it. He and his brothers all had an understanding when it came to new things in the bedroom. They didn't really need clever safe words. They were comfortable enough with each other that saying, "Stop, I don't like this" was enough.

Not that he ever needed to. Donnie had yet to meet a kink he didn't like.

"Just promise you'll tell me if you don't like it."

Donnie groaned. It wasn't like Mikey to be this hesitant. That was more Leo's thing.

"I promise," Donnie replied. Again, trying to sound a lot more patient than he actually was.

Donnie wasn't really sure what he expected. Honestly, he never really liked to guess what the kink was going to be. The surprise of it was half the fun.

Mikey lifted his tail and Donnie could feel his hot breath washing over his backside. Then, with no further warning, he felt Mikey's tongue lap lightly, hesitantly, at his hole.

He was most definitely **NOT** expecting that. Nor was he expecting his reaction. Without thinking about it, Donnie squealed loudly, his butt clenching shut.

Mikey laughed, clear nervousness seeping through. "I guess that's a no, then."

Donnie quickly relaxed, unclenching his hands from the sheet. "No, no, it just surprised me, that's all."

Mikey didn't look convinced, his cheeks burning from embarrassment and rejection.

"That's uh..." Donnie said, quickly sitting up and turning around. He grabbed Mikey's wrists, forcing him to stay where he was. "That's called rimming, right?"

The younger turtle looked up, shooting Donnie a questionable look.

"I, ah..." He chuckled uncomfortably. "I never tried it before but..."

"Research?"

"Right," Donnie nodded. "Overly curious, I'm afraid. But it's always..." He shivered slightly, imagining past encounters in his head.

Leo blindfolding him with his own mask and tying his hands above his head while he ravished his neck, leaving noticeable bite marks... Raph pounding into him relentlessly, while shouting out filthy words, bringing him to a touchless orgasm by his voice alone... And 69-ing with Mikey for the first time, cumming together at almost the exact same time...

The genius bit his lip, squirming on the bed. "It's always a lot better... _doing_ the kink, rather than just reading it online."

"So you've read up on like... _every_ kink?"

"For the most part," Donnie confirmed, with a casual shrug.

"Are there ones you don't like?"

"There are a few that seem a bit questionable to me, yes."

"Is rimming one of them?"

"No," He answered. "I have _some_ concerns with it, though."

Mikey blinked.

"Like...hygiene..."

Mikey laughed. "There's the Donnie I know." He stood up holding out his hand.

Donnie looked at the extended hand questionably.

"Come on," Mikey said, reaching for his brother's hand. "I still wanna do this and if being clean is the only thing keeping _you_ from wanting to..."

"Oh," Donnie's mind clicked back on. "Bathroom?"

Mikey winked, as he pulled Donnie towards said room. He shut the door by pushing Donnie against the back of it, leaning in ever so slightly to activate the lock.

"H-how are we gonna do this?"

Mikey grinned, leaning up to press his lips to Donnie's in a quick kiss. "You saying you've never showered before, D?"

"What? N-no, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to-"

"We'll shower together," He confirmed, stripping Donnie of what little gear he still had on.

"Shower sex..." Donnie mused. "Another kink of yours?"

"Mhm..." He stood back up after removing Donnie's last kneepad, hovering over his brother's lips. "And I've got loads more."

"I bet," Donnie chuckled, as another shiver wracked his body.

Mikey bowed playfully. "Geniuses first."

"Hey, you're the one throwing two kinks together in one night," Donnie smirked. "I'd say there's room for some debate about that particular title."

"Alright then," Mikey said. "Sexiest turtles first." He held up his hand just as Donnie was about to retort. "Don't deny it, Don. We _all_ agree on that one."

Donnie blushed furiously. Did his brothers really talk about stuff like that when he wasn't around?

Mikey began stripping himself as Donnie adjusted the shower to a comfortable temperature and stepped under the stream of water.

He was just about to turn around when a pair of arms wrapped around his middle, causing him to squeak in surprise.

"Mikey!"

The younger turtle gave a bubbly laugh, resting his cheek against Donnie's carapace, ultimately snuggling in the shower. Then he turned his head slightly and began pressing light kisses all over Donnie's back shell.

"I love you, Donnie." It wasn't out of the ordinary for Mikey to say this. He was, after all, the most affectionate of all the turtles. But there was so much passion in the way he said it this time that Donnie's heart literally skipped a beat.

"Did...did we just come here to cuddle?" Donnie chuckled nervously, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Mikey grinned pulling away from his brother to grab a washcloth hanging over the shower bar. He grabbed a bottle of body wash and quickly lathered up the rag, before squatting behind Donnie, balancing on the balls of his feet.

"You might want to find something to hold onto."

Donnie pressed his palms again the shower wall.

Wrapping his finger in the soapy washcloth, Mikey carefully circled the tip of his finger around the outside of Donnie's puckered entrance.

Then he pushed in. The genius moaned lowly already pushing back against his brother's invading finger, managing to sheath the entire length of Mikey's forefinger in on just one push.

"Wow, this stuff works better than lube," Mikey laughed.

Donnie joined in, though his laugh was a little more shaky. "I-it's a combination actually, of the soap _a-and_ water. Not to mention I'm still partly stretched from our time together last night."

"Bringing that up again," Mikey grinned, pulling his finger out and circling it back in, delighted to hear another churr escape his brother. "Can't stop thinking about it, huh?"

"Never," Donnie shivered, gently humping Mikey's finger.

The jokester watched his brother's ass move slowly up and down, his tail wagging like crazy. Mikey swallowed hard and pulled back out, this time dropping the washcloth onto the shower floor.

He placed a hand on each of his Donnie's cheeks and pulled them apart, revealing the soft pink-hued dot that was his brother's anus.

Then, Mikey proceeded to do what he'd started back in his bedroom. He gave a tentative lick to Donnie's anal passage, lapping up a bit of suds along the way.

This time, Donnie controlled his reaction better, pressing his forehead against the wet wall in front of him, groaning in pleasure.

Mikey licked again, his tongue lingering, traveling away from Donnie's hole to travel upwards along his crack, capturing the tip of Donnie's tail in his teeth.

He moved his jaw slowly, not biting down, as if carefully chewing a piece of gum. Then he released the small appendage, swirling his tongue around it, covering it in his saliva.

"M...Mikey..." Donnie moaned.

And then the smallest turtle was back at his entrance. He licked him again, this time running the entire length of his tongue over the puckered hole, rather than just the tip.

He felt it quiver and spasm under his tongue. Then with no warning, Mikey slipped all the way inside, his beak pressed between olive cheeks.

He twirled his tongue left and Donnie's knees buckled beneath him. He twirled his tongue right and Donnie finally dropped down.

Mikey reached around to grab his brother's cock, his hand twirling similarly to the way his tongue was moving in back.

With each swipe of his tongue, Mikey eventually collected the rest of the suds and knew that what he was now tasting was purely Donatello. It made the jokester shiver just thinking about it.

Donnie continued to moan out Mikey's name and reached down to help his brother stroke him. Then suddenly he froze, squeezing his fist tightly around Mikey's making him realize his tongue had somehow reached in far enough to hit Donnie's prostate.

He remembered his angle and was just about to thrust in again when Donnie pulled away, placing a hand on Mikey's head.

"Mikey, wait," Donnie said, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut before opening them again. "I'm...I'm really close. But I would rather come with you...inside me."

Mikey smirked, rubbing a hand gently over Donnie's ass cheek. "Technically I _was_ inside you, bro."

Donnie rolled his head back and whimpered quietly. "Mikey...please..."

The hand wrapped around Mikey's wrapped around Donnie's cock moved again.

"Can't say no to that," He smiled, standing up. "Lube?"

Donnie shook his head, still nibbling on his lower lip. "The soap, water, and..."

"And my amazing tonguing skills?"

"Yes," Donnie let out a breathy laugh. "Yes, that should be enough."

"You're the genius," Mikey shrugged in a 'if you say so' kinda way.

"No, Mikey," Donnie said. " _You're_ the genius. That was...amazing."

"Don't have to tell me," Mikey smirked, grabbing his brother's hips. He lined up his cock, which had dropped down sometime during the intense rimming session. "I was there."

"I know, I just-" Donnie's sentence cut short as Mikey pushed him, burying his entire length into Donnie. "Ugnn, yes..."

He pulled out and thrust back in, starting up a quick rhythm. Both his hands were busy holding Donnie's perfect hips that the genius had to rely on stroking his own cock and after just a few more pumps, he came, splattering the shower wall with his essence.

Mikey came shortly after, the pressure of Donnie's insides squeezing around him too much. After a few more slow pumps, he pulled out entirely, falling to the shower floor.

Donnie remained standing, though his legs were shaking terribly. The only support he had were his hands still pressed to the tiles in front of him.

After a few labored breaths, Mikey looked up, catching sight off Donnie's hole. Grinning, he leaned forward, and swiped his tongue over the dripping entrance.

"Mmm..." Mikey hummed. "You taste so good, Don."

Donnie rolled his eyes, letting out a huff of laughter. "That's all you, Mikey."

"Nah, dude," Mikey said, continuing to clean his brother out. "It's _us_."


End file.
